Deseos oscuros
by GundalFist
Summary: Una historia de un hombre trastornado que convirtió sus fantasías más oscuras en una sangrienta realidad. Chuckie Finster descubre de una forma inhumana que la única manera de satisfacer su necesidad sexual es tener el control absoluto sobre un cuerpo humano... muerto. Basado en uno de los asesinos en serie más escalofriante de la historia, Jeffrey Dahmer "El caníbal de Milwaukee".
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

Deseos oscuros

* * *

26 de agosto del 2018

Vallester, California.

* * *

En pleno verano más caluroso de la historia de California y en medio de un corte de luz que van dos semanas, los residentes de un departamento de Vallester se quejan de un olor nauseabundo impresionante. Todo indica que ese olor proviene del departamento 8 de cuarto piso. El encargado y un policía residente equipados con linternas golpean la puerta del departamento 8, el olor es tan intenso que hace vomitar al encargado.

Cuando el inquilino abre la puerta ambos casi se desvanecen, el olor es inconfundible para el policía, era el olor de la muerte. El clima caluroso y la humedad hacia que el olor fuese más intenso o insoportable.

El inquilino es esposado inmediatamente sin resistencia alguna y el policía llama por refuerzo. Cuando el encargado entra al departamento echa un fuerte grito y cae desmayado, el policía no aguanta más el olor y se va con el inquilino esposado hacia fuera sin saber el porque del grito. Cuando el policía pregunta al inquilino que había ahí adentro el inquilino, con total frialdad, responde. "Cuerpos caducados por el corte de luz, usted me entiende" -su respuesta deja horrorizado al policía.

El inquilino es identificado como Chuckie Finster, de 30 años y no es la primera vez que es arrestado. Había sido arrestado por conductas bizarras, por ebrio y por abusos sexuales. Muy pronto periodistas, ambulancias y patrullas se amontonan frente del edificio mientras que Chuckie es llevado a la comisaria.

Agentes con mascaras y linternas entran al departamento de Finster, llevan al encargado y ven algo inusual, larvas y moscas están por doquier. Cuando entran al cuarto los agentes gritan de terror, en la cama yacían dos cabezas decapitadas y un torso femenino abierto en canal en un avanzadísimo estado de descomposición. Luego se dirigen hacia la cocina y se encuentran con un refrigerador y tres congeladores, en el refrigerador yace un gran charco de sangre y cuando los agentes abren la puerta salen dos brazos, dos piernas, órganos internos y un torso abierto. En el freezer se encuentran varios frascos con órganos, como corazones y órganos genitales femeninos y masculinos.

El baño estaba completamente destruido como si hubiera habido un enfrentamiento. Cuando corre la cortina de la tina se encuentran con algo escalofriante: un cuerpo masculino hinchado debido a la descomposición y lo único que era visible era su cabello purpura. Tenia un pedazo de vidrio insertado en la garganta.

¿Qué ocurrió en este departamento? ¿Porqué hay tantos cadáveres en un ambiente tan pequeño? y ¿Quien es Chuckie Finster?


	2. El comienzo

**Capitulo 1- El comienzo**

Muchas cosas han cambiado en la pandilla, Tommy está de novio con Kimi, Tommy declaro su amor hacia ella después del incidente en TP+KF. Tuvo que pasar 2 meses hasta que el mejor amigo y el hermano aceptara la relación.

Phil sigue con sus cochinadas pero hay un rumor que está saliendo con una tal Carla Karmolka, una chica que la conoció en Java Lava. Lil esta mas alejada de la pandilla, se concentra en el deporte y tiene su propio grupo de amigas del club.

Angelica y Sussie ya están en la universidad, Angelica esta en pareja con Harold y Sussie sigue soltera, su sueño es ser cantante. Dil sigue de inmaduro que aun esta obsesionado con los extraterrestres, ya conocemos como es.

Nuevas relaciones, nuevos amistades, nuevas experiencias, todos Los Rugrats parecen estar felices... menos Carlitos. Desde que Tommy esta con su hermana, estos dos se dejaron de ver. Solo se ven cuando Kimi invita a su novio a su casa, se saludan, de vez en cuando juegan videojuegos y nada más.

Cuando las visitas largas de Tommy era mas frecuente, a Carlitos le nacieron un fetiche, le gustaba escuchar los gemidos de su hermana cuando tenia sexo con Tommy. Eso lo excitaba mucho y le producía una erección fuerte. Comenzó a masturbarse mientras escuchaba los fuertes gemidos de Kimi detrás de la puerta de esta. Eyaculaba en la puerta, lo limpiaba sin hacer ruido y se iba a su cuarto.

Pronto empezó a sentir atracción sexual hacia Kimi, comenzó a idear un plan para, al menos, verla desnuda. Ya que era imposible verla desnuda estando ella consciente ideo un plan de un psicópata, drogar, no solo a Kimi, sino a todos los huéspedes de la casa, incluyendo a Tommy.

Después de meditarlo varias veces, decidió drogar a todos durante la cena. Compro somníferos, lo pulverizo y lo mezclo en la jarra de agua.

"Hora de cenar muchachos!" -grita Chas y Kira.

"Qué vamos a cenar?" -pregunta Kimi.

"Wow espagueti! justo lo que quería" -dice Tommy.

Carlitos baja y lo único que ve es la jarra, empieza a sudar y ponerse nervioso, sus ojos están apuntado solo hacia la jarra, tensamente.

"oye te ocurre algo amigo?" -pregunta Tommy. "estas sudando mucho hermanito" -dice Kimi preocupada.

"si no te gusta el espagueti podemos pedirte una pizza" -dijo Kira.

"N-no, no no no, estoy bien, solo que no tengo apetito" -dice Carlitos ya compuesto. "voy a hacer mis deberes, ustedes coman... ah y tomen mucha agua" -dijo Carlitos mientras subía a su cuarto.

Todos quedan en silencio. "la verdad esta comportando muy extraño, esta muy reservado últimamente" -dice Kimi. "Tommy cariño, tendrás que pasar mas tiempo con él, como antes" -termina diciendo Kimi.

"Sí pero me es imposible, él ya no me habla... sera porque le incomodo que me quede en su casa por varios días" -dice Tommy sintiéndose culpable del comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

"Ah ya no se preocupen, él siempre tiene sus momentos. Yo también era así a su edad" -dijo Chas riendo. "bueno chicos vamos a cenar" -dijo Kira.

Terminado la cena familiar todos los miembros empezaron a sentir cansados y con mucho sueño. "ya vamonos a la cama cariño, me estoy muriendo de sueño" -dijo Kira a Chas. "Sí, yo también tengo mucho sueño. Chicos ustedes hagan lo que quieran" -despidió Chas.

"Oye Kimi, no sé tu pero yo estoy muerto de sueño" -dice Tommy.

"Tu también? también me siento cansada, no entiendo porqué" -dice Kimi.

"Jeje es porque tu pides mucho sexo Kimi" -bromea Tommy, sonrojando a Kimi.

"Kimi tu mejor ve a la cama, yo lavo los platos y después voy por ti" -dice Tommy, Kimi lo abraza y le da un beso. "Te espero en la cama cariño" -se despide Kimi.

20 minutos después Carlitos decide salir de su cuarto ya que escucho las puertas de Kimi y la de sus padres cerrarse. Primero baja hacia la cocina y ve a Tommy desplomado en el suelo, la canilla aun estaba abierta.

"Tommy... Tommy... mi mejor amigo... algún día sera tu turno" -dice en voz baja, mirando a su mejor amigo desplomado.

Luego sube hasta la habitación de su hermana, abre la puerta y de sorpresa ve a Kimi desnuda, se había quedada dormida boca arriba esperando a Tommy.

Carlitos no sabe que hacer, su corazón late muy rápido, está tenso, solo tiene una cosa en claro: tendrá que hacerlo rápido antes de que el efecto de la droga acabe.

Su plan inicial era solo verla desnuda, pero no, quiere algo más. Se acerca a Kimi y mete su dedo en la boca de su hermana, fantasea que su dedo es su pene, lo mete y saca. Luego la besa de una manera salvaje, el nunca había besado a nadie. El beso con su hermana inconsciente es su primer beso.

Cuando consigue la erección levanta la cabeza de Kimi y se la mete por la boca, fantaseando que ella le esta haciendo una felación. Carlitos estaba en su mundo, se sentía tan bien. Cuando sintió que estaba por eyacular lo saco y eyaculo en la vientre de Kimi.

"Qué estoy haciendo?" -se pregunta confundido el pelirrojo. "Es mi hermana, mi única y amada hermana... hasta que ese estúpido de Tommy me lo robo" -Carlitos estaba fuera de si.

Quiso terminar con toda esa locura, busco una toalla para limpiar el gran rastro de semen que había dejado en la vientre de Kimi, pero cuando puso su mirada hacia la vientre se quedo en blanco. Le fascinaba aquella vientre de piel blanca y tonificada. Empezó a masajear y sintió los órganos internos de Kimi. De repente le vino una fantasía morbosa: sentía el impulso de abrir en canal el vientre de Kimi y ver sus órganos.

"NO! pero que mierda me esta pasando?!" -grito Carlitos con furia y confusión. Limpió a Kimi, dejo todo como estaba y se fue a su cuarto.

Se siente culpable, no puede creer lo que acababa de hacer. Por su cabeza pasan un montón de cosas. Piensa en matar a toda su familia y luego suicidarse... pero dentro suyo lo que acababa de hacer lo había excitado. Nunca en su vida lo había experimentado esta sensación, este satisfacción sexual.

Carlitos nunca podría hablar a una chica como un ser normal, él lo sabia. Se dio cuenta que la única forma de satisfacer sexualmente era estar con una chica inconsciente... o muerta.

Decidió ocultar sus fantasías y seguir con su vida esperando una buena oportunidad. Su tortuoso vida como un hombre trastornado lleno de fantasías por la muerte había comenzado.


	3. Pesadilla hecha realidad

**2006, Chuckie ahora de 18 a** **ñ** **os se gradúa. Han pasado un a** **ñ** **o desde que Chuckie** **sodomizó** **a su hermana Kimi y que dentro suyo nació unas bizarras fantasías de poseer un cuerpo humano inconsciente o muerta para satisfacerse sexualmente.**

 **Desde entonces Chuckie se ha vuelto mas introvertido y reservado. Pasa días viendo pagina para adultos. El porno suave, que al principio lo excitaba, ya no lo excita. El necesita algo mas fuerte y empieza a ver porno duro. Pero después de un tiempo el porno duro lo aburre.**

 **Nada parece satisfacerlo, desde entonces la única forma de excitarse es fantaseando estar con una persona muerta.**

 **Mientras tanto, Los Finster planean hacer un viaje familiar...**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2- La pesadilla hecho realidad**

"Un viaje de 15 días?"- pregunta Chuckie a sus padres.

"Si hijo, también ira Tommy"- dice Chaz, "Vamos a pasar en familia ya que últimamente estás muy reservado, necesitas soltarte" -termino diciendo Kira.

"Este es mi oportunidad..."- piensa Chuckie, "mmm no no, yo no quiero ir a ese viaje mejor me quedo en casa y haré una fiesta"- dice Chuckie, sorprendiendo a sus padres.

"¿Pero con que amigos? tu no tienes amigos, lo único que haces es pasar días enteros solo en tu habitación"- dijo Chas tratando de convencer a su hijo, cada vez más reservado.

Era imposible convencer a Chuckie. "Que tengan un buen viaje, yo me quedo acá"- dijo mientras subía hacia su habitación.

Chaz y Kira ya no saben que hacer con su reservado hijo. Desde que se graduó, lo único que hace es pasar encerrado en su habitación y salir a caminar por la noche.

"Mamá, Papá, ya regresamos", Kimi y Tommy acababa de regresar del Shopping. "Oh genial, vamos a empacar y nos partimos en 2 horas"

"Iré a avisar a mi hermano"- dijo Kimi. "Kimi, tu hermano no va al viaje, sera mejor que lo dejes"- dijo Kira tristemente.

"Qué!?"-dijeron sorprendido Tommy y Kimi al mismo tiempo. "¿Pero porqué?"- pregunta Kimi.

"No lo sé, según él planea hacer una fiesta pero todos sabemos que él no tiene amigos, es solo otra de sus muchas excusas"- dijo Chaz, "Tal vez no quiere viajar con nosotros"- termino diciendo.

 **2 horas** **después**

15:45- Ya solo en su casa, Chuckie era libre de cumplir sus oscuras fantasías. Sube a su Ford Galaxie 500 y emprende un viaje sin rumbo para abordar una chica autoestopista, drogar con cloroformo y llevarlo a su casa.

Pasan las horas y no encuentra ningún autoestopista, decepcionado decide regresar a su casa con las manos vacías. Cuando está cerca de la casa, Chuckie visualiza a alguien muy familiar y llamativo de pelo verde y con botas, era su antiguo compañero Z.

Por lo general él pasaría desapercibido sin dar importancia a su antiguo amigo pero este vez no. Detuvo su coche al lado de Z.

"Hey Z que onda"- pregunta Chuckie estrechando su mano.

"Oh Carlos que onda, ¿que haces acá?"- pregunto Z sorprendido, hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían.

"Voy para mi casa, vamos que tengo marihuana para fumar"- dice Chuckie. "¡Estupendo!"- grita Z.

Su familia estarían ausentes por varios días y un poco de diversión no estaría nada mal. Los dos jóvenes pasan la tarde fumando y bebiendo.

"Hey ¿Kimi como anda?, ¿ella esta feliz con Tommy?"- pregunta un borracho Z.

"Si, se ve feliz. Tommy es un buen chico, ellos están hechos uno para el otro... y ¿porqué me preguntas eso?"- Chuckie estaba bastante fumado.

"Bueno esto es algo que no lo dije a nadie pero me gusta Kimi, creo que la amo. Recuerdo cuando ella escapaba de su casa para encontrarse conmigo para ir al parque. Pero nunca paso nada solo eramos amigos. Cuando estuve por declarar mi amor hacia ella... ya estaba de novia con Pickles. Estuve muy devastado, ¿me entiendes?. Deje el estudio y aquí estoy... bebiendo contigo"- termina Z, Chuckie solamente empieza a reír y le da una palmada en el hombro de Z.

"Si... Kimi es una chica muy bella, su piel... su olor... sus pulsos..."- Chuckie esta recordando lo que hizo hace un año a su hermana y empieza a excitarse.

"Ja ja estás muy fumado socio, ¿pero que estás diciendo?, ¿te acostaste con tu hermana?"- bromea Z.

Chuckie sin razón alguna empieza a acariciar el brazo y la cara de Z. "Hey hombre ¿pero qué diablos estás haciendo?!"- grita Z violentamente y le da un golpe en la cara.

Chuckie cae al suelo aparentemente inconsciente. Z decide marchar pero antes de eso decide ir hacia la habitación de Kimi.

Z empieza a husmear la habitación pero escucha un paso y da media vuelta. Era Chuckie con un bate de béisbol, quien le da un brutal golpe en la cabeza. Z cae de suelo y empieza a convulsionar violentamente. Chuckie luego lo estrangula con el bate, dando el fin para Z.

Chuckie lo asesinó porque algo lo atrajo de Z.

Pero cuando ve la sangre brotando de la cabeza, Chuckie se vuelve en si y comienza a asustarse. Empieza a temblar y a llorar por lo que había hecho.

Intenta reanimarlo pero es imposible, lo había matado. Deja el cuerpo en la habitación de su hermana y sale corriendo para su habitación. Aunque está muy asustado sabe perfectamente que hay que eliminar la prueba.

 **3 horas después**

23:30- Después de investigar por horas, decide desmembrar el cadáver y tirar en un acantilado. Lleva el cadáver hacia la tina del baño. Luego sale a comprar un gran cuchillo de caza y varios whiskys. Después de varios tragos empieza a desmembrar a Z. Empieza con los brazos y las piernas. La cabeza lo cercena fácilmente.

Durante el proceso de desmembramiento Chuckie empieza a tener curiosidad por los órganos internos, recordando lo sucedido hace 1 año con su hermana. Así que abre el torso. Chuckie queda fascinado cuando ve los órganos y empieza a masturbar. Después de masturbarse guarda los trozos en dos bolsas de consorcio y sale a conducir hacia un acantilado.

Mientras conducía, un policía lo detiene por conducir sin prudencia. Por suerte el policía no vio las bolsas porque estos estaban en el baúl. Chuckie miente que estaba apurado porque llegaba tarde a una fiesta. El policía lo cree y lo deja marchar.

Asustado por lo sucedido, decide regresar a su casa y saca el toso para masturbarse por segunda vez. Después lo lleva el torso hacia la cama y duerme junto el torso desmembrado de Z.

 **Al día siguiente**

Cuando despierta lo guarda en la bolsa y los esconde en una tubería de su casa tapándolo con piedras. Limpia toda la casa, en especial la habitación de Kimi. Llama a sus padres para saber como están y cuando regresaran. Intenta todo lo posible para ser normal y olvidar lo sucedido del día anterior. Pero ¿podrá Chuckie confrontarse con sus demonios interiores?.


	4. Todo parece mejorar

**Capitulo 3 - Todo parece mejorar**

Luego de cometer su primer asesinato, en donde asesinó a su amigo Zeta y luego lo desmembró, entra en la fase depresiva. Chuckie da a la bebida para desahogarse y lo único que hace en los siguientes dos semanas es beber y llorar por el asesinato.

Cuando al fin sus padres regresan a la casa estos se sorprenden al ver la casa descuidada y sucia, con todas las cosas como papel higiénico, botellas de whiskys y paquetes de cigarrillos esparcidos por el piso. Más se sorprenden al ver a su hijo echado en el sofá, parecía estar muerto su mano sostenía una botella vacía de whisky apoyado en el pecho, en su boca tenia una colilla y su imagen era espantoso: estaba sumamente desaliñado, delgado, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su color de piel era algo gris.

Inmediatamente sus padres, Kimi y Tommy intentan despertarlo y después de unas buenas cachetadas Chuckie despierta y lo primero que dice es. "¿Vieron algo extraño?". No lo hacen caso y lo llevan al hospital.

Chuckie es internado supuestamente por una intoxicación etílica y deberá pasar posado por algunas semanas. Él lucha todo lo posible por no revelar su asesinato a nadie aunque siente una gran necesidad de contar todo lo sucedido y así terminar con su pesadilla interna.

Con solo seis días internado él abandona el hospital a pesar de la advertencia del doctor. Camino a su casa pasa por una tienda para comprar una lata de cerveza y una botella vodka. Se emborracha y en ese estado entra a la casa.

Su familia, preocupado por su comportamiento rebelde y extraño, le convence ir a la universidad y volver a trabajar en Java Lava. Así, Chuckie asiste a la universidad de Yucaipa en la primavera de 2006.

Es la misma universidad que asiste sus amigos pero aunque ellos tratan de hablarle y ser una pandilla como antes, él sigue siendo solitario y callado. Pronto se convierte en un marginado y en un alcohólico en potencia, siendo el blanco de los matones de la universidad. Chuckie es golpeado, asaltado y humillado por los matones siempre en el patio en donde él se escondía para beber y fumar marihuana. Un día ocurriría un incidente por el continuo abuso.

El 16 de abril Chuckie, completamente borracho y fuera de si, ataca con un bate de béisbol a uno de los matones por la espalda. Un golpe en la nuca lo tumba hacia el suelo, da repetidos batazos aun cuando el matón esta inconsciente. Mientras golpea, en su cabeza pasa los recuerdos del asesinato cometido unos meses atrás. Justo en ese momento aparece Tommy, Kimi y Phil. "Chuckie ¡¿pero qué diablos?!".

Los tres se abalanzan contra Chuckie, Tommy lo retiene en el suelo mientras que su amigo enloquecido intenta zafarse para seguir golpeando al matón. Kimi y Phil revisa el estado del matón, tenia la cabeza ensangrentada y varios huesos rotos pero aun respiraba. Por lo asombroso que parezca, ni la universidad y ni los padres del matón hacen una denuncia contra Chuckie, simplemente lo expulsan de la universidad por alcoholismo.

Chuckie solo se defiende diciendo que los matones lo molestaban y que en ese momento estaba muy borracho, una excusa muy pobre pero igualmente sus padres deciden creerle y olvidar todo lo sucedido.

Kimi y Tommy, preocupados por la evolución de Chuckie, tratan de convencerlo para que vaya a una ayuda psicológica pero este rechaza ferozmente. Rechaza todas las ayudas que ofrece su familia y elige trabajar en Java Lava a tiempo completo pero después de dos semanas decide trabajar solo medio tiempo.

El 23 de julio entra una nueva empleada: Nicole Boscarelli, la antigua compañera de Chuckie y su primer flechazo. Por alguna razon la compañia de Nicole parece mejorar al tortuoso Chuckie, que de a poco va soltando y comienza ser sociable. Después de mucho tiempo su familia y amigos lo ven sonreír y divertir como los viejos tiempos. Aunque sigue siendo callado y tímido cuando esta en grupos, solo estando con ella se siente seguro y protegido.

Un día ella lo invita a su casa para cenar con su familia. Ahí Chuckie descubre que Nicole estudia para ser medica y su habitación está lleno de libros y póster de anatomía humana. Chuckie queda fascinado al ver los órganos internos y en su mente vuelve los terribles recuerdos del asesinato. Aquel recuerdo le provoca algo de erección e intenta todo lo posible para disimularlo.

Chuckie le dice que le enseñe todo lo que sabe de la anatomía humana solo por curiosidad. Nicole no solo enseña sobre la anatomía sino también como abrir y extraer los órganos para una autopsia o para una cirugía. Técnicas de como cercenar, amputar, abrir en canal serán lo que usaría Chuckie en un futuro próximo.

Después de salir como amigos durante dos meses, Nicole admite su amor por él y ambos empiezan a salir en septiembre de 2006. La noticia sorprende a todos e inclusive hacen una pequeña fiesta para festejarlo. Un día, en una charla entre amigas, Lil pregunta a Nicole si tuvieron sexo a lo que ésta dice que aun no pudieron hacerlo. El problema era que Chuckie no podía mantener una erección con una persona viva o consciente.

Frustrado, intenta dejar su estilo de vida de masturbación y de alcohol para compensarla con una vida igual a la de ella. De a poco va cambiando, deja de masturbar y ver pornografía fuerte, logra dejar el tabaco y la bebida y asiste a la iglesia con mucha frecuencia con su novia. Para compensarla aun más intenta todo lo posible ser alguien sociable y alegre. Dentro de unos meses todo ha mejorado, tiene un trabajo estable pudiendo ser el dueño de Java Lava cuando sus padres logren abrir una nueva franquicia. Nicole trabaja junto a él hasta que consigue un empleo como enfermera.

Pero una mente perturbada es imposible de cambiar y pronto Chuckie se dará cuenta de esto de una forma muy sangrienta.


	5. La segunda es la vencida

**Capitulo 4 - La segunda es la vencida**

 **Dos años** **después**

21:45- "Amor, ¿me llevas hasta el trabajo? llueve mucho afuera". Nicole, ya viviendo junto con su pareja, tiene una emergencia en su trabajo como enfermera y le pide a Chuckie para que la lleve.

"Ok, entonces ¿a que hora vuelves?" - pregunta Chuckie mientras pone su abrigo y saca la llave del auto.

"No lo sé, capaz mañana por la mañana. Esto es lo malo de trabajar en un hospital"

Chuckie ríe. "Tienes razón. Bien, vamos antes de que la lluvia se haga más fuerte". Ambos salen para el hospital.

En los últimos dos años Chuckie, un hombre tortuoso y con un asesinato en su espalda, ha estado viviendo como alguien normal. Cada día es una lucha para controlar sus oscuras fantasías pero las ganas de compensar a su novia parecer ser más fuerte. Con 20 años de edad es dueño de Java Lava y la ganancia es buena, su trabajo como dueño también es clave de su cambio ya que estando todo el día ocupado logra frenar sus impulsos. Aunque no lo demuestra él esta feliz de su nuevo estilo de vida y más estando junto con Nicole.

"Bueno, esta vez no hará falta que me vengas a recogerme" - dice Nicole antes de entrar a su trabajo.

"¿Ah sí? ¿porqué?"

"Jenny me llevara hasta la casa, te conté que se compro un coche" - contesta Nicole sonriendo.

"Ah ok, entonces te veo mañana a la mañana. Tendré el desayuno listo"

Nicole le da un beso de despedida y en ese momento se escucha un fuerte trueno y empieza a llover fuertemente.

"Será mejor que entres" - dice Chuckie y ambos se despiden.

Conduce hacia la casa un poco acelerado para no perder su programa favorita del viernes y confiado de que no habrá peatones a esa hora y por el clima. El camino era apenas visible por la lluvia pero eso no le importaba porque era una zona que generalmente no pasaba peatones.

En un momento se distrae por fijar la hora de su celular y pierde el control del auto y se desvía hacia la izquierda. El auto sigue de largo con gran velocidad con un Chuckie desesperado por frenarlo y ahí se siente como algo grande y pesado atraviesa la parabrisas del lado del acompañante.

"¡Oh dios!" - grita Chuckie y logra detener el auto en el medio de la carretera.

Respira para calmarse y lentamente gira su cabeza hacia el asiento del acompañante y grita de terror: una chica atravesada en las parabrisas. Era una autoestopista y tenia la mitad del cuerpo atravesado. La chica en cuestión era Lauren Hick de 18 años. Hacia autoestop porque se había perdido y también quería escapar de la lluvia. Su cara estaba irreconocible y destrozada, murió en el acto.

Chuckie entra en pánico y no sabe que hacer. En su cabeza pasan muchas cosas, primero decide llevarlo hacia el hospital pero pronto se da cuenta que no es una buena idea. No fue un accidente porque él estaba borracho o estaba bajo el efecto de alguna droga, fue su imprudencia y si es condenado seria una condena larga. Decide abandonar el cuerpo pero le resulta imposible de sacarlo de las parabrisas. Aprovechando la fuerte lluvia sube a su vehículo y conduce a toda velocidad hacia la casa.

Nadie, incluso su vecino que estaba de fiesta, vieron el auto de Chuckie con un cadáver incrustado en las parabrisas entrando en el garaje. Chuckie no pierde el tiempo, agarra un mazo y rompe las parabrisas y saca el cadáver. Su idea es meterla en el baúl y tirarla por la misma carretera en donde ocurrió el accidente pero mientras agarra el cadáver en su mente vuelvan las oscuras fantasías.

"No, no, no, no otra vez... no..." - Chuckie lucha por no recordar de su primer asesinato pero cae rendido. Como si estuviese fuera de si arrastra el cadáver hasta la cocina. Lo queda observando por algunos minutos, mira su alrededor, la hora, asegura que nadie vea lo que hace sellando todas las ventanas y agarra un gran cuchillo de cocina.

Entierra el cuchillo en el pecho y lo baja hasta la vagina para ver los órganos. En ese momento sus ganas que han estado aguantados por dos años se estallan. Luego de sacar y esparcir todos los órganos empieza a desmembrar el cadáver. Durante el proceso le da una fuerte erección y esta vez decide probar algo nuevo. Agarra un órgano aun tibio y lo frota sobre el pene, esto le produce un placer inimaginable que no lo había sentido nunca en su vida.

Después de saciarse lo suficiente mete los trozos humanos en dos grandes bolsas de consorcio. Piensa que volver con los trozos hacia la carretera puede ser riesgoso recordando lo sucedido cuando quiso lanzar los restos de Zeta y una patrulla lo detuvo. Así que idea una nueva manera de deshacer de los trozos.

Viendo que la tierra de su jardín esta mojada por la fuerte lluvia decide enterrarlos. Bajo la lluvia y la luna escava lo suficiente profundo para enterrar los dos grandes bultos y lo tapa con cemento y piedras antes de llenarlo de tierra. Casi es un crimen perfecto, pues este secreto mantendrá a salvo hasta la confección de Chuckie.

03:00- Chuckie limpia todo rastro de lo sucedido, especialmente su vehículo. En cuanto a las parabrisas decide ir muy temprano en un reparación de autos y todo estaría normal. Después de asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, exhausto, va a la cama y se queda dormido. No sin antes de poner la alarma bien temprano.

En esta ocasión él no entro en pánico y ni sentía pena por el desmembramiento y el deshacer del cuerpo, es más, esto era lo que estaba esperando... era lo que deseaba y lo venia aguantando. Sus fantasías se convierten en obsesión.

Decide que después de la segunda muerte que no iba a controlar más sus deseos, sino que estos controlaran a él. Su vida se convertiría en la búsqueda absoluta del placer sexual.


	6. Carrera asesina

**Capitulo 5 - Carrera asesina**

Un mes pasa tranquilamente para Chuckie. La desaparición de Lauren Hick, aunque los primeros días era noticia, es tapada por un pequeño atentado en la ciudad de Los Angeles y pronto se convierte solo como una desaparecida del montón. Después de un tiempo de enfriamiento, Chuckie planea asesinar a su siguiente victima. Se convierte en un paseador nocturno en busca de alguien que satisfaga su apetito sexual. El 13 de julio del 2008 llegaría el momento. Una noche en que su novia Nicole tenia un turno de reemplazo nocturno, Chuckie logra convencer a David Dos Santos, de 17 años, a ir a su casa para fumar marihuana. El joven que era un rebelde en busca de algo nuevo sube al coche sin saber el cruel destino que le esperaba.

"Y bien, ¿dónde está la hierba? más vale que esto no es un juego" -pregunta David al entrar y ver una casa sumamente ordenada.

"Están bien escondidas arriba en mi habitación, subiré para traerlo. Si quieres puedes sentarte en la sofá y ver la tele". David se echa en la sofá y prende la televisión mientras que Chuckie va para su habitación.

Chuckie agarra un bate de béisbol de acero y medita antes de bajar. "Solo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo se abra acabado"

Primero fija si la victima esta distraído y al fijar que sí empieza a bajar silenciosamente con el bate. Cuando se pone detrás del joven y levanta el bate para golpearlo, David ve al asesino por el reflejo de la televisión.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios?!". David se sobresalta en el instante en que Chuckie da el batazo. Por instinto el joven levanta sus brazos para cubrir el golpe y el golpe da de lleno en sus antebrazos. David grita de dolor y de terror e intenta escapar del asesino pero escapar de Chuckie Finster no sera fácil. Chuckie agarra de los pelos y lo lanza hacia el suelo y empieza a dar batazos en la pierna derecha del joven hasta romperla.

Con un dolor insoportable grita y suplica piedad pero Chuckie no lo escucha... como un ataque de ira destroza la cabeza del joven con el bate de acero. Tal es la magnitud de violencia que el living de la casa se llena de sangre, tejidos humano y restos de cuero cabelludo.

Ya muerto, Chuckie va por unos cuchillos de cocina para comenzar con su locura. Empieza con su ritual, raja el cuerpo para sacar los órganos internos pero con la adrenalina corta muy profundo y raja el intestino y este empieza a chorrear material fecal. Al ver esto, y a pesar de haber descuartizado antes, Chuckie vomita por lo desagradable y por el fuerte hedor. La adrenalina le estaba dando factura. Chuckie observa la escena del crimen y queda sorprendido por lo desorganizado que estaba.

 _"Aquella noche fue un verdadero desastre"_. Diría Chuckie en sus confesiones.

Asustado y desesperado, deja lo que estaba haciendo y empieza a limpiar el living. Esta vez no se masturba con el cadáver, solamente corta las extremidades y la cabeza para guardarlo en dos bolsas de consorcio. Como en el asesinato anterior entierra las bolsas en su jardín. Este asesinato no salio como él lo esperaba, forcejear con su victima no era parte de él y los cuchillos de cocina dejaba mucho que desear.

 **Al día siguiente**

Chuckie se dirige a su viejo casa para arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes. Llega a su casa y toca el timbre. Abre su madrastra Kira.

"Hola madre"- Dice Chuckie sonriendo.

"Oh, hijo". Kira lo abraza fuertemente, era algo muy inusual que Chuckie visite solo a su familia. "¿Como has estado?"

"Eh... bueno, he estado ocupado arreglando mi jardín y como lo sabrás es un trabajo exhausto" -contesta Chuckie con total normalidad. "Por cierto ¿estás sola?"

"Sí, justamente ahora me dirigía hacia la casa de Tommy para irnos de compras con su familia. ¿Quieres venir?"

"No creo que pueda, debo ir a Java Lava más tarde. Me quedare un tiempo acá ya que extraño algunas cosas" -dice Chuckie con la intención de quedar solo en la casa.

"Me parece bien hijo, le diré a tu padre y a Kimi que visitaste". Kira abraza nuevamente a su hijo y da un beso en la mejilla. "Te amo mucho"

"Yo también te amo" -dice Chuckie y se despide de su madre.

Rápidamente se dirige a la tubería en donde dos años atrás escondió los restos de Zeta. Retira las piedras y ahí estaba la bolsa, en el fondo. Logra sacar la bolsa con los restos momificados de Zeta y lo abre. Dentro de la bolsa también había una caja de madera y dentro de la caja estaba el gran cuchillo de caza que uso para desmembrar a su primera victima, aun estaba en excelente estado.

Chuckie acaba una botella de cerveza y abandona la casa. Mete la bolsa en el baúl de auto y se dirige hacia un bosque cercano. Golpea la bolsa con un mazo para pulverizar los huesos para luego esparcirlo por la maleza.

Luego se dirige a la misma armería en donde compro su cuchillo para comprar un cuchillo desollador y un par de esposas para mejorar su técnicas de matar y desmembrar a sus victimas. Cuando esta por llegar a su casa visualiza a una joven caminando sola por un solitario zona. Esta joven atrae inmediatamente la atención del asesino y este empieza a masturbarse mientras la observa.

Chuckie diría. _"Me atrajo mucho aquella chica, su piel y su larga cabellera me recordaba mucho a mi hermana. En el instante que la vi algo me impulso... me impulso a tenerla cueste lo que me cueste"_

La joven era Elizabeth Lee Winslet y solamente tenia 14 años. Chuckie no desaprovechara esta oportunidad y conduce hacia la chica.

"Hey ¿qué onda?" -dice Chuckie sonriendo a la chica.

"Oh, hey. Nada, solamente estoy paseando" -la joven no muestra nerviosa porque la imagen de Chuckie era el de un chico simpático y confiable.

"Si no tenes nada planeado para hoy ¿te importaría venir a una fiesta?"

"¿Ah sí? ¿dónde?" -pregunta Elizabeth emocionada por la supuesta fiesta.

"En mi casa, es cerca de aquí. De hecho me dirigía para allá. Y bien ¿vienes?"

La joven queda pensativa.

"Será divertido, habrá hierbas, alcohol, chicos y bueno... chicas también"

"Bien, iré contigo pero prométeme que me llevaras a mi casa cuando termine la fiesta" -dice Elizabeth mientras abre la puerta del coche.

"Genial, no te preocupes que no sera de esas fiestas de locos acostándose entre todos". Chuckie, ya con la victima en su disposición, conduce hacia su casa.

"Ah por cierto ¿como te llamas?" -pregunta Chuckie.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Winslet. Puedes llamarme Eli si deseas. ¿Tu?"

"Me llamo Chuckie, Chuckie Finster. Me puedes llamarme... Chuckie". "Y bien Eli ¿cuantos años tienes? pareces muy joven ¿16, 17?"

Elizabeth ríe. "No, tengo 14". La edad sorprende un poco a Chuckie pero sus impulsos de satisfacerse sexualmente impide tomar conciencia, sus deseos lo dominaban.

"¿Qué? ¿te deje sorprendido?" -pregunta al verlo ido. "¿Hola?"

Chuckie vuelve en si. "Ah sí... un poco. Pensé que eras más mayor. Bien, ya llegamos, es aquí". Chuckie estaciona su auto y ambos entran a la casa.

Cuando la chica entra a la casa no ve a nadie y tampoco escuchaba los sonidos de una fiesta.

"Hey, aquí no hay nadie. ¿Estas seguro que hay una fiesta?" -pregunta confundida Elizabeth.

"Shhh... están arriba, deben estar por asustarme pero se sorprenderán al verte. Es que hicimos una apuesta" -miente Chuckie para calmarla. "Puedes subir, veras como se pondrán al verte"

"Bien". Elizabeth empieza a subir al segundo piso y en ese momento Chuckie agarra el bate de acero, se acerca hacia ella y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. La joven se desploma hacia el suelo con la cabeza sangrando ya casi muerta. El fin le da Chuckie estrangulándola con el bate.

Arrastra el cuerpo sin vida hacia la cocina y queda observándola recordando cuando él sodomizo a su hermana. La acaricia, la desnuda y acuesta a lado del cadáver abrazándola. Pronto se arrepiente de haberla matado rápidamente, quería sentir sus pulsos, su digestión, su calor por más tiempo, tal cual como lo hizo con Kimi años atrás.

Con Elizabeth, Chuckie llevaría sus oscuras fantasías más a fondo: Practica la necrofilia con el cuerpo y en vez de desmembrar y deshacer como lo hacia con sus anteriores victimas, la embolsa y lo guarda en el sótano para seguir teniendo sexo con el cadáver.

Pasa una semana teniendo sexo con el cadáver, todo mientras que Nicole estaba trabajando y por suerte de Chuckie, Nicole nunca bajaba hacia el sótano. Cuando el cuerpo de Elizabeth comenzó a pudrirse, Chuckie descuartiza el cadáver y lo mete en un tacho de basura para que lo lleve al vertedero. Solamente quedo con la cabeza para tener sexo oral por ultima vez para luego enterrarlo en el jardín. Para disimular el hedor de la muerte de la planta baja, Chuckie envenena gatos y ratones para luego decir a su novia que los animales muertos eran los causantes del olor.

Este asesinato seria un punto clave en su historia criminal. Ya no se saciaba con solo desmembrar y ver los órganos sino que se había vuelto en un verdadero necrofilico que necesitaba tener sexo con cadáveres varias veces y esto implicaba mantener el cadáver por más tiempo posible hasta que estos se tornasen desagradables a su vista.


End file.
